


In the shadows of my time

by Kindred



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Half-Vampires, Half-vampire Newt, M/M, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Vampires, vampire thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Newt is a sneaky reporter and Thomas is the man the vampires call to clean up a mess.





	In the shadows of my time

**Author's Note:**

> had a strange dream

His job was to clean up after his kind, they often leave a mess in their wake when feeding but this was different. He hasn’t been inside the old bank yet but if he heard it was the owner of the bank and if that was the case then he hasn’t to clean it up before the body is taken away by the coroner. He watched as young man sneak into the bank, he ducks under the police tape and passes the two cops placed outside. He was feeling intrigued by the wavy-haired boy, he walked across the road and towards the crime scene; he wants to know what he is up to. He learnt long ago that he could walk into almost any place or scene of the crime just by standing tall, back straight and of cause having a fake Detective badge help. He walked up to the bank and did just as the kid did and ducked under the police tape he turned to the two policemen “You two petrol the perimeter.” He ordered   
“Yes, sir.” They said and moved in opposite’s direction. Thomas chuckled as he walked into the bank. 

He stood there and looked around seeing the empty bank; he never did like this bank not because it’s owned by one of the oldest vampire masters in the city. No, he just didn’t like the feel of the place it reminded him of one of those old grand theatres where the floor was marble and the walls were gold. But for a man liked Delaney it’s like reliving his glory days, the floors in the bank were dark green marble just like the pillars while the walls were black and gold, it was ugly to look at but then again it’s always been ugly. He notices the CSI team haven’t arrived yet meaning it was a perfect time for him to find out what the kid was doing and who killed one of the oldest vampires in the city.

He sees the dead man laid out on the ground his hand pinned to the marble floor he walked up to the light brown haired kid as he knelt on the ground and took photos of the scene. It seems that the kid was taking notes with his phone ‘Samuel Delaney has been pinned to the ground, it looks like that whoever killed him drove railway spikes into his hands and feet. Like a twisted version of the crucifixion. His shoe, socks and shirt all have been removed any of his personal items have been placed on the floor in a neat pile.” The young man said as he took a photo “What’s that?” The kid asked himself as he stood up and looked down at the image on his camera “Is that garlic?” He frowned; Thomas stood behind and looked over his shoulder.   
“It’s to silences the vampire, so he can’t speak after their head has been cut off.” He says, the young man made an O with his mouth and then froze his eyes widen and then spun around almost falling back onto the body.

The vampire reached out and grabbed him by his shirt and looked at him with a lazy smirk as he watched the dark brown orbs look at him in fear. Tilting his head the vampire looked him up and down “Careful the police won’t be happy to see a nosey reporter tripping over their scene?” He grinned; he pulled him back settling his feet onto the ground and then moved him away from the dead body and candles.   
“W-Who are you?” The mousey haired reporter asked.   
“I’m Thomas.” He says as he walks over to the body and looked down at the garlic in his mouth. He put on gloves and then lifted the dead man’s lips up and looked at his teeth to find his canines have already been removed.   
“You aren't policing?” He didn’t look like the police  
“Nope.”   
“Reporter?”   
“Nope.” He turned and looked up at the young man and frowned. “Have you removed anything?” He asked   
“No, I am just taking notes. Why what is missing?” The boy asked as he walked back over to him. 

Thomas hummed as he looked back over at him “When a vampire dies their fangs don’t retract, I have to rip them out. But it seems someone has beaten me to it.” He tells him “I have to make sure people like you don’t tell the whole world about us.”   
“You mean vampires?” The kid seems sceptical and Thomas couldn’t blame him “Okay I will play along with how come you’re telling me about this now?” Thomas turned to him and looked the reporter. “Oh shit, you’re going to kill me!”   
“I might fuck you and maybe take a mouthful or two but I’m not going to kill you. I don’t kill.” He tells him the reporter stood there blinking in shock at the vampire as he stood up and turned to walk towards the back offices.   
“Hey wait! What do you mean fuck me?” He yelled as he grabbed his bag and followed the vampire as he headed up the stairs. 

Thomas waited for him and tilted his head he really should wipe his memory of this meeting and not plane how to get this beauty back to his strip him down and screw him until he can’t stand or move. But his scent was one of those luring ones that wrap around his senses and hold him tight as it strokes his control. “Hey, are you serious about the fucking part?”   
“What’s your name?” The vampire asked  
“Newt, everyone just calls me Newt.” Thomas blinked at him, the name reminds him of something from his past but as soon as the thought passed through his mind it was gone again.   
“Newt it’s cute.” He grinned, as he watched the blush appear on the boy’s face. “Look I still have worked to do, so you can tag along or leave.” He tells him as he carries on walking towards the offices at the end of the all. Newt frowned wrinkling up his nose as he does before walking after Thomas. The vampire stops and turns around “Just so you know if you tag along we will have sex before sun it up, but you have a choice to leave now.” He smirked; Newt glares at him for a moment before pushing pass him towards the offices.


End file.
